The Unintentional Augur
by Jenny Something
Summary: Shadoe begins her first year at Hogwarts, and starts having visions of the terrible things in the future. Her imprisoned father tells her that she's an augur and that it's the fault of a powerful ring she's carrying with e marauders help her get rid of it, with lots of failed attempts and consequences.
1. Prologue

The Unintentional Augur:

Prologue:

A man ran down a dark alley, a package stuffed under his trench coat. Every once and a while he would look over his shoulder. Turning a corner he stopped and listened. The footsteps were gone, and he couldn't hear anymore voices. He grinned crookedly, then whispered,

"Hey, Nightingale! I got your package. It's kind of heavy, so come and take it!"

Another man came from the dark, his black hair falling down in front of his face.

"Were you followed?" He asked slowly.

"Well, yes, but I lost them awhile back."

"Good." Nightingale sighed. "Now I would like my package, and you can go."

The thief shook a greasy finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. I was warned about you!"

"Oh?"

"Yep. First my money, and then your package thing."

A dark shadow fell across Nightingale's face, but he kept his cool composure.

"Here." He said crossly, handing the thief a bag of money."My package?"

The thief counted the money in the bag, then smiled.

"Alright. But I deserve more."

"You deserve what I give you!" Nightingale snarled.

The thief grinned foolishly.

"Oh, alright. Why is it so important anyway?"

"It's none of your business."

The thief pulled the package out of his trench coat.

"Bet it would cost a lot if you sold it."

"Perhaps."

The thief stared at it, glanced at Nightingale, then bolted down the alley. Nightingale sighed, and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the disappearing thief, he gave it a upwards flick. The thief froze mid-step, then collapsed onto the street. Nightingale walked over to him, leaned over, and picked the package out of his hands.

"It was nice doing business with you."

He stuck the package into his coat pocket, and strolled down the alley, melting into the darkness.

A small girl sat on a carpet in a dark room. She was playing with little dolls, talking to herself. She had curly black hair done up in two pig-tails. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were flushed pink. She set the doll in a cradle, and rocked it with her foot.

The door creaked open, and her father walked in, looking shifty and harassed.

The girl smiled,and held up her arms. Her father picked her up, and set her in a rocking chair.

"Shadoe." He whispered."Honey, I have a present for you."

He handed her a package, it was square, and the paper was very rumpled. She took it in her pale hands, and tore open the paper. It was a glass case, and inside sat a ring. It was blood-red, so red it almost looked real.

"Ooh," she said wistfully."Daddy,can I wear it?"

"No! Never, ever, ever wear it." He shook her shoulders. "Never Shadoe. Understand?"

Shadoe nodded. "Yes Daddy."

"Good girl. Don't ever show it to anyone. Not even your mother."

"No Mummy?"

"No."

"Yes daddy."

Bright lights suddenly illuminated the room.

"Shadoe!" Her father said quickly. "Hide the ring, quickly! Hide it!"

Shadoe slid of the chair, and scurried over to her bed. She pulled out a trunk, she muttered a few words, and the trunk opened. She put the ring in it and shoved the trunk under the bed. At that moment, wizards appeared, announced by loud cracks.

"Embre Nightingale! You're under arrest for accusation of theft from the Ministry of Magic."

"What!" Embre yelled. "And who's accusing me?"

"A man called Mikey Florence!"

Embre rolled his eyes. The men were all pointing their wands at him. Shadoe burst into tears. That's when one of the men noticed her.

"Hey, what's the kid doing here?"

Despite her tears, she defiantly told him that this was her room. At that point, her mother ran in, demanding to know what was happening. To Shadoe the rest was a blur, but she remembered Embre's scared eyes, and her mother's loud voice. Then her father was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone likes it, and just to warn you, this is the first story I've ever shown anybody, so please review, and leave any advice you have for me.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Unintentional Augur:

Chapter 1:

There was a sharp knock on Shadoe's bedroom door.

"Shadoe! Wake up! If you don't get up now, we'll be late for the Hogwarts Express."

Shadoe moaned, rolling onto her side, she checked the time. 9:30. She racked her brain for the time the train leaves. Realizing she only had a hour and a half, she flipped the covers off, and got out of bed. Quickly pulling on jeans and a sweater, she flounced excitedly out of her room. She slid down the bannister, passing her houself on the way. Landing with ease on the bottom, she raced into the kitchen.

"Morning mum." She said, flinging open the cupboard door.

"Good morning Shadoe. And don't call me mum."

"Sorry, mother."

She stared at the food in the cupboard.

"Never mind, I'm not hungry. I'm going to finish packing."

"Alright, we leave at 10:30."

Shadoe flew up the stairs, and back into her bedroom. She opened her travelling suitcase, and gave a small yell of surprise. Her cat, Nicose, was sleeping soundly inside. She picked him up and dropped him on the bed. Shadoe spent the next hour throwing her stuff into her suitcase. She stared at the pile. That was it except... She took a death breath. She pulled the trunk out from under the bed. The top was very dusty, and it was hard not to sneeze when she opened it. She took the glass case that held the blood-red ring. She stared at it. It looked the same as it did 8 years ago. She wrapped it in a silk scarf, and gently pushed it into her shoulder bag.

Closing the clasps, she glanced at Nicose.

"Nicose, come on. We need to go now."

Nicose raised his head, and jumped off the bed. They walked down the hallway. Figuring she couldn't slide down the bannister carrying a suitcase and a shoulder bag, she walked down the stairs.

"Mum, er, Mother! Are you ready yet? The Blacks are waiting for us!" She yelled. Her mother walked in, her blond hair tied into a loose bun.

"Goodness Shadoe. We won't be that late."

Shadoe opened the door. It was a sunny day, and if the manor hadn't been casting a dark shadow on the ground, it might have been bright. Shadoe then thought of something.

"Mother, how are we going to get to Kings Cross anyway?"

"I have rented a car from the Ministry." She said calmly. "I'll drive us their."

Shadoe pondered this. She had never really thought that her mother might be able to drive. The car was small, and black. Very black.

They pulled out of the driveway. It seemed like a slow way to travel, she wondered how muggles did this all the time.

They finally arrived at Kins Cross, and were greeted by the large Black family.

It was Walburga, then her two sons Regulus and Sirius, who Shadoe was happy to see, then there was Druella and her three daughters, Andromeda, who wasn't in school, Bellatrix, and Narcissa.

"Hello Cassiopeia." Walburga said said, raising a hand.

"Good morning." Her mother returned.

Sirius handed her a empty trolley. She nodded her thanks, and dumped her bags onto it. They walk toward the barrier, chatting. Shadoe walked in-between Sirius and Regulus. Regulus was talking at top speed about brooms, but Shadoe wasn't paying very much attention. Nicose had managed to jump onto the moving trolley, making it surprisingly heavy. Sirius laughed at her as she pulled, then went to push from behind. When they finally arrived at the barrier, both Sirius and Shadoe were sweating. Nicose jumped off the cart, looking rather smug. Shadoe sighed.

Druella took her girls in first, then Shadoe went through with her mother. They emerged on platform nine and three quarters. The air buzzed with excitement and loud voices. Cassiopeia pulled her out of the way, just as Sirius and Regulus came bursting through. She gave a sheepish smile to her mother. In front of them the Hogwarts Express gleamed scarlet and huffed steam.

Bellatrix and Narcissa had abondoned them, leaving Sirius and Shadoe to find seats by themselves. Shadoe gave a quick hug to her mother, and patted Regulus on the head. Sirius just jumped on the train without one look back. They walked down the aisle, looking for a seat. Sirius's owl swayed happily on his shoulder as they walked.

"We might need to share a compartment with another person." He said, looking around.

"Alright." Shadoe sighed."How 'bout that one?"

It was empty, except for a boy about their age.

"Alright if we sit with you?" Sirius asked kindly.

"Sure."

They sat across from him. Now looking at him, he had messy black hair, wide hazel eyes, and glasses. He held out a hand.

"I'm James Potter."

Sirius shook it, then Shadoe.

"I'm Sirius Black, and this is Shadoe Nightingale."

James stared at her.

"I know you, I think."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something about your name."

Shadoe shrugged, but she knew he was recognizing her last name, the name of a criminal. James frowned.

"Huh. Oh well." He then brightened."Hey! Did you hear they hired a knew professor this year?

"No, in what?" Sirius asked.

"Um, I think my dad said Defence against the Dark Arts."

Shadoe tilted her head.

"Do you know what his name is?"

"Ah, no."

James and Sirius started chatting as the train started, and Shadoe got bored.

"I'm going to walk around the train, alright?"

Sirius looked up at her.

"Alright, but be here by the time we arrive."

"I will."

She picked up Nicose and walked out.

The train was beautiful. It had a few compartments for each house, which made Shadoe wonder which one she'd be travelling in next year. She thought about her mother, who had been a Slytherin, and her father, who she had no clue. She would ask her mother, but she got all teary-eyed whenever he was mentioned. Not looking where she was going, she turned the corner. Crashing suddenly into someone, she fell hard onto the floor. Nicose shrieked, and jumped about of her arms, and bolted down the hallway.

"I'm sorry!" The boy yelped."I wasn't looking where I was going."

He held out a shaky hand,and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a frightened voice.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?" Shadoe asked. The boy looked relived and panicked at the same time.

"Oh, I'm fine. But, sorry."

She smiled kindly at him. He had pale skin, and light brown eyes. His face was covered in long scars, and Shadoe curiously wondered where he got them.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said quickly.

"Shadoe Nightingale." She said for the second time that day. "Hey, did you see where my cat went?"

He pointed back the way she came. "That way."

"Okay, thanks." She waved and walked away.

After finding Nicose, she spent the rest of the day walking around the train. She started back as the people around her began pulling on their robes. She realized Sirius and James were waiting for her, and she raced down the aisle.

She slid open the door to the compartment. Sirius and James were already in their robes, practicing minor spells with their wands. She grabbed her shoulder bag from above Sirius's head, and he looked up.

"Oh, hi Shadoe. You took your time." He pointed at a box."We left you a chocolate frog. And don't bother looking for a card. James stole it."

"It's one I don't have yet!" James protested. "I couldn't help it!"

Shadoe smiled."That's okay. I don't collect chocolate frog cards."

She took of her sweater and pulled on her robes.

"I think we're almost there." She said, her voice muffled. James frowned, trying to decipher what she said, but Sirius seemed to understand because he started bouncing in his seat.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" He then sobered."I wonder what it'll be like to be a Slytherin."

"Why are you so set on being a Slytherin?" Shadoe asked. "You said that in Diagon Alley too."

"Isn't that how it works, though? If your family is in Slytherin, your in Slytherin."

"Or Gryffindor." James added.

"I thought the Sorting Hat judged you by your characteristics?" Shadoe asked.

Sirius frowned."I'd never thought about that."

The train was slowing down, announcing their arrival at Hogsmeade station. Butterflies fluttered in Shadoe's stomach. The lights of Hogwarts were visible in the dark. Shadoe picked up Nicose, and followed James out the door. The compartment was crowded, everyone was trying to get out at the same time. Prefects kept them in slight order. Shadoe took James and Sirius's hands so they wouldn't get separated.

They stood on the edge if the lake with the other first years, wondering what to do. A man then appeared from the mist. If you could call him a man. He was huge, with a wild black beard. His hair was a tangled black mess.

"Well then. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I'll be taken' yeh firs' years 'cross the lake."

Shadoe couldn't stop staring at him, which kept her silent. Apparently the same thing was happening to everyone else. Hagrid chuckled.

They got into the boats, which held about three people at a time. Hagrid took up a whole boat by himself. The castle was beautiful, but she was feeling nauseous, and very dizzy. The boys were quite oblivious to her discomfort. The water was dark and murky. She pushed away all her thoughts on the upcoming feast.

It took about ten minutes to cross the lake. Shadoe felt very wobbly getting out of the boat, and the boys finally took notice of her. They assisted her up the stone steps, were a witch was waiting for them. She looked slightly frightening, with her sharp nose, her stern gaze, and her thin lips.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I will be leading you into the Grand Hall momentarily. But first their are a few things I would like to tell you. When we go in, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your characteristics will judge which house you will be sorted into."

Shadoe, despite her nauseous stomach, smirked at Sirius. He rolled his eyes back at her.

"Your house will be like your family." Professor McGonagall continued. "Your triumphs will earn you points, and your failure will take points. At the end of the year, the house cup will be awarded to the house with the most points." She clapped her hands. "Are we ready?"

No one answered, and Professor McGonagall gave a shadow of a smile. She led them threw the doors into the Grand Hall.

It was amazing, with the midnight black roof, the floating candles, and the crowd of children in pointy hats.

Everyone stared at them as they walked in, and Shadoe bowed her head, embarrassed. Sirius, on the other hand, walked with his head held high.

They stopped at the stage, where the Sorting Hat sat on a stool.

The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, rose from his chair.

"Welcome first years. Before you are to be sorted, please join me in listening to the Sorting Hats song."

The sorting hat began to sing, in a throaty, crackly voice that Shadoe hated. She couldn't understand a word it was saying, it sounded like it was gargling. The lights from the candles were very bright, so she closed her eyes. Her knees began to feel very wobbly, so she grabbed Sirius's arm.

"Shadoe!" He whispered sharply."Wha-what's the matter. You look terrible!"

She opened her eyes, and stared fleetingly at him. Her knees buckled, and her vision went dark, and she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Shadoe:  
Shadoe groaned, rubbing her temples. Her vision swam as she focused on the room. It looked like a hospital wing, and she panicked. She absolutely hated rooms like these.  
"Hey, Shadoe's awake! How yah' feeling, miss dramatic?"  
Sirius was looking over her, grinning. Someone swatted him over the head, and he jumped off the bed. A lady in white robes shoved a spoonful of liquid into her mouth. She immediately spat it out again, all over the bed. Sirius laughed, will the lady gave her a stern look.  
"You were supposed to swallow that, young lady. Not spit it out. Now you'll have to take another one!" She stuck another mouthful in, and Shadoe nearly threw up swallowing it.  
"Wow Shadoe, your such a Drama Queen. Fainting right in the middle of the sorting!" Sirius laughed."Wish I'd thought of it!"  
"I didn't do it on purpose." Shadoe coughed. " I can't believe I missed the sorting. My mother's going to kill me!" She closed her eyes, while Sirius started dancing around her bed.  
"Oh, oh! Will she never be sorted? Could she just, like, switch from house to house?"  
"Ah, no." The nurse lady said."She'll be taken to Professor Dumbledore's office, and be privately sorted there."  
Shadoe sighed, then turned to Sirius.  
"So, what house did you get in? Slytherin?"  
"Um,well, actually, I'm in, well..."  
He showed her his badge, red and gold, with a roaring lion on it.  
"Gryffindor? You're kidding! You can't be serious, Sirius."  
"Yes, well..."  
"What about James?"  
"Ah, also Gryffindor."  
She moodily sucked in her cheeks. She felt betrayed, and she wondered why. The healer had been staring at them, her eyes darting back and forth.  
"Sirius, you should get back to your common room, Shadoe needs her rest."  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey."  
He sent Shadoe a fleeting look, which she ignored, and left. Madam Pomfrey gathered her things, then frowned at her.  
"Well, Miss Nightingale, you should get some rest, and when your ready you can go to Professor Dumbledore's office."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Madam Pomfrey left her in the infirmary. Shadoe reached across the bed and grabbed a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. She delicately picked a light brown one, and chewed on it. It was taffy, which she was thankful for. The taste seemed to lighten her spirits, or maybe that was just her imagination. She gazed at the Quidditch hoops out the window, thinking. Her mother would be less than impressed, but fainting isn't something you do on purpose. It just happened.  
She scratched the top of Nicose's head, realizing her brain was throbbing as though it wanted to fly out of her head. She buried her head in the pillows, pouting. Sirius had been made a Gryffindor. For some reason she felt lonely, but she didn't know why. She could very well be made a Gryffindor also, but she kept on telling herself in her head that she wouldn't be. She remembered her mother voice. Thoughts are extremely powerful. She ignored this thought, and started to get ready for her meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

Shadoe walked threw the corridor with Professor McGonagall. Everyone must have been in class, because the corridors were almost completely deserted.  
"Professor?" She asked timidly. "What will happen when we get to the Headmaster's study."  
"Well, it's rather simple. The sorting hat will sort you, and you will start your classes immediately."  
"Professor, do you think I'll be in your house?"  
"Miss Nightingale," Professor McGonalgall sighed. "I, for some reason, doubt it."  
They reached the the headmaster's study. A stone gargoyle peered down at them.  
"Password?" It asked.  
"Jelly Beans." Professor MsGonagall answered, with something of a exasperated tone. The gargoyle jumped aside, and they walked up the winding staircase.  
"Dumbledore?" McGonagall called, knocking on the door."I'm hear with Shadoe Nightingale."  
"Do come in."  
McGonagall opened the door. Dumbledore sat behind his desk smiling kindly. His Phoenix cooed softly in the corner. The Sorting Hat sat on his desk, and it seemed to be staring up at Shadoe.  
"Well, I have classes to teach, so I must be going." McGonagall said."Good luck, Miss Nightingale." She left, the oak doors shutting behind her. Dumbledore rose from behind his desk, and walked toward Shadoe.  
"Sit on the stool, Miss Nightingale. Oh, may I call you Shadoe?"  
"Um,sure." Shadoe answered hesitantly. He produced a chair from thin air.  
Shadoe slipped onto the stool, nervously pulling on her robes. Dumbledore dropped the hat on her head, and stepped back.  
"Well then, let's see..." A voice whispered in her ear. "This should be easy. I see talent, a very sly mind and lots of knowledge. You have an extremely rebellious spirit. But a dark past haunts you, and your mind sees thing nobody else sees. You shall be put into... Slytherin!"  
Shadoe sighed and slipped off the stool. Dumbledore applauded her.  
"Congratulations Shadoe! I'm sure you'll do very well in the Slytherin house!"  
"Well, of course she will!" Said a high, reedy voice."Every Slytherin becomes great!"  
"Yes, thank you Phineas." Dumbledore said wearily. Shadoe stared at the portrait on the wall that had spoken, recognizing it.  
"Hey, I've seen your picture at Sirius's house. Your Phineas Nigellus Black!"  
The portrait raised his eyebrows. "Yes. Do I know you?"  
"I don't know, I don't go there very often."  
Phineas Nigellus sniffed and walked out of his portrait.  
Dumbledore laid a thin hand on Shadoe's shoulder.  
"You should get to your common room now. The password for the wall is Magnanimous."  
"Magnanimous." Shadoe repeated."Got it. Thanks for the sorting." Dumbledore smiled, and raised a hand in farewell. Shadoe raced down the spiralling steps, figuring that the Slytherin common room shouldn't be to hard to find.  
She reached the dungeons a little while later, and stopped in front of a stone wall. This was the passage. She didn't know how she knew, but she did.  
"Magnanimous." She said confidently. The door outlined itself on the wall, and swung open. She stepped forward, looking around.  
The walls and the floor were grey, some spots covered in dark green rugs. Green lights hung on chains. Green banners embroidered with snakes hung on the wall. Tables and couches gathered by the fire, and a bookshelf sat against the wall. It was nice, but it had a stiff feeling to it, as though nobody had ever relaxed in it. She climbed up the stairs, and stopped in front of a sign. It read- Girls Dormitories.  
She opened the door, and walked in. Something yellow caught her eye, and she stepped back a few paces. Written in long, slanting handwriting was:

Dear Miss Nightingale,  
This will be your dorm room, shared with five other girls. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts.  
- Albus Dumbledore

Shadoe unstuck the parchment from the door and walked in. It looked a lot like the common room, except there was five beds set in a circle. They were draped in silvery curtains, and the emerald bottoms of the bed sheets peeked out. Her bags were piled up beside a bed, along with her school uniform. Assuming this was her bed, she pulled open the curtains. Nicose was stretched out luxuriously, and didn't even raise his head.  
A timer suddenly trilled across the room, making Shadoe jump out of her skin. It was 11:00, meaning that everyone would be heading to their next class. She pulled her uniform off the chair. She would have to hurry.  
Shadoe later joined the crowd in the corridor, following the lead of Narcissa Black. Professor Slughorn, who was the head of Slytherin house, had assigned her to take Shadoe to her first class. Narcissa had agreed, though reluctantly.  
"So, your first class is, like, Defence Against the Dark Arts. The new teacher is Professor Charlie Oakley." She ran a hand threw her long blond hair. "He's interesting. At least he's young. Most of the teachers here are, like, so old. Like  
prof. Binns. He's, like, dead."  
Shadoe had listened to this, but once they arrived the classroom, she was more than happy to leave her behind.  
She followed her classmates into the room, and took a seat beside a boy. He had curly brown hair, and wide, bright green eyes. A dust of freckles crossed the bridge of his nose. He smiled shyly at her.  
"Hello."  
Shadoe laid her wand on her desk before answering.  
"Hi."  
"I'm Hyperion Montgomery. Who're you?"  
"Oh, I'm Shadoe Nightingale."  
Hyperion opened his mouth to say more, but the office door banged open at the exact moment. A man stood there, his arms spread open wide, as though he was trying to give the entire class a big hug.  
Professor Oakley was definitely a interesting sight, with a long-sleeved shirt with the cuffs rolled up to the elbow, heavily patched pants, and suspenders. The shaggy mop of hair on his head was reddish-brown, concealing part of his enormous glasses.  
"Hello,class! I'm Professor Oakley, but you may call me, well, Professor Oakley!"  
He grinned, expecting laughter. A couple of kids laughed nervously, but that was all he got. Professor Oakley shrugged.  
"Ah well, I tried. Alright kids, my job is to teach you how to defend yourself against the dark arts."  
He scribbled this down on a blackboard. He then laughed.  
"Well, would you look at that, I spelled job wrong!"  
He shook his head and erased it with a damp cloth.  
"I think this guy's off his nut." Hyperion muttered. Shadoe grinned.  
Professor Oakley pulled down a whiteboard. It had a picture of two people duelling.  
"Oakey-dokey kids. You aren't supposed to learn this until your second year but what the hay. I'm going to assume you already know some spells, hmm?"  
He peered at them through his huge glasses. They all exchanged unsure looks, they had only practised minor spells. Shadoe raised a hand.  
"Sir, I don't think we know enough to duel yet."  
Professor Oakley slowly turned to look at her. His hair seemed to cackle with electricity.  
"Don't ever ever EVER CALL ME "SIR"!" He yelled, raising a threatening hand.  
"Sorry, um, Professor!"  
"Well, that's quite alright." He said calmly, brushing his hands together.  
"Wands out everyone."  
There was a shuffle as everyone took out their wands.  
Professor Oakley pointed his oddly crooked wand at a greasy haired Slytherin boy, and shot a spell at him. His wand flew into the air. Professor Oakley made a tut-tut sound.  
"Now Severus, that wasn't very good blocking."  
"But Professor, I don't know how!" Severus protested.  
Professor Oakley's face fell.  
"You don't know any awful, horrible, kill anybody in your path spells? At all?"  
They all shook their heads. Professor Oakley's chest heaved, his eyes darting from person to person.  
"I get a group of first years who haven't done any spells at all dumped on me, and I'm expected to teach them! How the heck do I teach kids who haven't learned anything?"  
Shadoe assumed there was a obvious answer, but she didn't want to flat-out tell him that. She raised a wobbly hand.  
"Professor, may I suggest that we read a chapter in our text books, and then maybe right an essay about it later?"  
Professor Oakley twisted his fingers together in a very unnatural way, staring at his feet.  
"Why, yes, of course!" He whispered."Funny I didn't think about that before. Ha-Ha!  
Children, please take out your text books, and turn to page five. Don't bother reading the first pages. It's only nonsense about the person who wrote it, where it was written, and who it was written for."  
Shadoe turned to Hyperion.  
"I can't believe they let this guy teach! How in the world will we learn anything?"  
"Maybe there's a secret to him that we haven't learned yet."  
Shadoe found this hard to believe, watching little turkeys explode out of his wand behind his desk. Shadoe opened her book, reading about basic defending against the dark arts. It was slightly boring, her mother had told her all of this after her father went to Azkaban. Professor Oakley started doodling absently on the blackboard. The little stick figures danced around, holding hands. She suppressed a sigh, and banged her head on the desk.  
After the class, Shadoe and Hyperion left together. Shadoe had been rather taken by his shy personality, and decided that she liked him. His twin sister had joined them on their way to muggle studies. She was a replica of Hyperion, just as a girl.  
Hyperion called her 'Kyra', but she informed Shadoe that her name was Sakyra. She made this very clear, but Hyperion still nicknamed her.  
Later after double potions, Shadoe walked down the corridor toward the Grand Hall with Hyperion. Her stomach was yelling for food. They sat beside the greasy haired Severus. He had been reading the Daily Prophet, but looked up when they sat down.  
"Hi, Severus. What are you reading?" Shadoe asked, poking a baked potato.  
"Oh, I was just reading an article about that wizard, Lord Voldemort. He's becoming big, doing really dark stuff. People are starting to be afraid of him, he's being called You Know Who." He shook out the newspaper. "I find it rather interesting."  
Shadoe looked at Hyperion. Severus was a weird kid.  
"So... Shadoe." Hyperion said slowly. "Do you know what our next class is?"  
Shadoe took another bite before reaching for her book bag.  
"Lets see...potions. But we have a break after lunch."  
"Oh, good." Hyperion said happily."I would like to walk around the grounds for a while. Maybe Sakyra will come with me." He suddenly blushed bright red. But before Shadoe could ask him why, Severus was hit in the head with a elaborately made paper airplane. He carefully opened it, and his face tuned an ugly, blotchy red. Almost as red as Hyperion.  
Shadoe curiously tried to see what was on it, but he crumpled it in his fist. Laughter sounded from the Gryffindor table. Sirius and James were grinning at him, sticking out their tongues. Feeling very irritated, Shadoe took the paper from Severus. He seemed too angry to fight with her, but she had no intention on looking at it.  
She stuck it in her shoulder bag.  
"Now don't you pay any attention to anything they say Severus. They are stupid, arrogant, air headed, and insulting. Forget about it."  
"No, their right." Severus said sulkily, getting up from the table. "I'll see you guys later." He quickly left, tripping in his robes as he went.  
"Wow." Hyperion said. "Whatever's on that paper must be pretty awful. Are you going to look at it?"  
"Hyperion!" Shadoe cried incredulously.  
"What! You took it from him!"  
"So he wouldn't dwell! I'm not looking at it."  
Hyperion sighed, and got up from the table.  
"Whatever you say. I'm going to find Sakyra."  
"Have a good time."  
Hyperion left, and Narcissa sat down immediately after him.  
"Interesting people you're making friends with Shadoe."  
"Huh?"  
"Hyperion. Interesting."  
"Interesting name, more like it."  
Narcissa laughed with no humour.  
"So, did you become friends quickly?" She asked, looking at her. Shadoe sipped nonchalantly at her milk.  
"I suppose."  
"Hmm..." Narcissa murmured, pursing her lips. "Alright then."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yep. See you." She waved a pale hand, and walked away. Shadoe set her milk down, and stared confusedly stared after Narcissa. That had been a very odd and random conversation. But, so far, at least to her, most of the Slytherins seemed to be that way.


End file.
